


Royal Devotion

by Childofthesky



Series: Royal Romance [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bar, Bartender!Magnus, Boyfriends, Fluff, Insecurity, London, Luxury shopping, M/M, Prince!Alec, Royal Ball, Royal!Alec, Shopping, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 17:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Childofthesky/pseuds/Childofthesky
Summary: After their first date, Alec and Magnus get dragged to go shopping with Izzy for a special occasion...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bane_of_brooklyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bane_of_brooklyn/gifts).



> There ya go, Part 3 of the royal series for the Shadowhunters AU mondays!  
> I hope you liked those little stories ;)
> 
> Right so, I did some research for like, the shopping center in here but I want to remind you neither do I live in the UK, nor do I know anything real about the royals. Or their lives. Or like they would behave.  
> This is just fiction after all ;)
> 
> Enjoy this, it's a gift for my awesome-beta and idea-giver @Daemonya!! The story wouldn't have been the same if you hadn't brainstormed with me! Thank you!  
> Lots of love!! :)
> 
> Enjoy now ;)

„Alec, I‘ve missed you so much!“, Izzy said as she jumped at her big brother and hugged him tight. He laughed and hugged her back, picking her up from the ground easily.

„You have to tell me everything that happened in the last few days, I’m so fed up with studying and..”, she said then she noticed the person standing behind her brother, nervously running a hand through his hair. Isabelle smirked as she let go of Alec and stepped past him towards the person.

“You must be Magnus, I’m Izzy”, she said and extended her hand towards Magnus.  
Magnus smiled and nodded.

“So nice to meet you, Alexander told me a lot about you”, he said and Izzy raised her eyebrows, glancing over her shoulder at her brother.

“Did he now”, she smirked and Alec rolled his eyes.

“Come on, it’s unfair that you know so much about me and I barely know you. Alec, you want to take us out to for dinner, right?”, she said and winked an innocently at him. Magnus couldn’t hide his grin and Alec sighed.

“Sure, let’s go grab dinner.”

 

The trio went to Alec and Izzys’ favorite restaurant in Westminster, where they would always get a secluded table and privacy for themselves. Magnus liked Izzy the instant she had walked into Alec’s flat and he became to like her even more the more they talked and bonded over dinner. They talked about her studies and she asked him all sorts of questions about his traveling and how he had gotten to England and decided to settle for a while.   
Ever so often, Magnus shot Alec little looks and the latter smiled, and blushed slightly when Magnus touched his knee under the table.   
Izzy smirked knowingly at the both of them exchanging looks and sipped on her wine.

“Well, well. Who would have thought my brother could look this cute when in love”, she said and Alec’s eyes widened at her words, head turning sharply and he swallowed hard.

“Iz”, he hissed under his breath but she pouted.

“Oh come on, you two are just so cute together”, she said and Alec took in a deep breath, but he stopped and looked over at Magnus when he felt him squeeze his leg gently.

“It’s quite alright and thank you very much. We’re the most handsome couple England has ever seen”, he teased and winked at Alec, mischief in his eyes and Izzy laughed at his words, while Alec blushed again and looked down.

“Magnus, I already love you. Seems like my brother finally found the one guy who can make him blush AND stand up to mum as well”, she said and gave the both of them a pleased smile.

“The feeling is mutual, dear Isabelle. You are a delight in person and I hope we can be great friends”, Magnus said honestly and Izzy nodded.

“We definitely need to go shopping soon”, she said and Magnus nodded excitedly.  
“I’m in.”

 

Alec dropped Magnus off at the bar, since he had to work the night and kissed him goodbye even though Izzy cooed at them from the backseat, the he drove back to his flat, where Izzy would stay with him for the next week.

Izzy punched his arm slightly when they stepped into the elevator to get to Alec’s floor.  
“Ow, what was that for?”, he asked, brow furrowed and Izzy shook her head.

“That was for what an awesome choice you made, choosing Magnus over Mum’s never ending orders. He really is an awesome guy and I can see how happy you two are”, she said and grinned at him. Alec pressed his lips together and nodded.

“Thanks I… I’m glad you like him.” Izzy grinned.

“Love suits you well, big brother”, she laughed and it was his cue to punch her gently when they exited the elevator and he unlocked his door, only to stop dead in his track when they came face to face with someone in the hall.

 

Maryse Lightwood.

 

“Alec, Izzy”, Maryse said with a stern expression and both siblings gaped at their mother. Izzy was the first to recover.

“Hey Mum, what are you doing here?”, she asked and glanced at Alec, who was just as confused as she was. Maryse arched an eyebrow.

“Did you have a good flight, Isabelle?”, Maryse asked and Izzy nodded.

“Yeah, all went well.”

“When did you land? Why didn’t you call me?” Izzy blinked in confusion.

“I thought we agreed I would stay with Alec this week. Is something wrong?”, she asked, uncertainty in her voice and Alec finally found his words back as well.  
“Mum, what are you doing here?”, he asked straight ahead and his mother glared at him.

“I was going to remind you of your expected attendance at the Spring Ceremony ball. Both of your attendance”, she said an Alec clenched his fists. Izzy narrowed her eyes.

“I got the invite and I told you I would be there, what is this really about, mum?”, she asked and glanced at Alec.

“I’m here to ask for who will be your companion to the ball”, Maryse said and Alec inhaled slowly. Izzy nodded.

“I will be accompanied by Simon Lewis, one of my fellow students. He’s the son of the countess of East Lothian”, Izzy said and Maryse nodded with a pleased smile. Then she turned towards Alec.

“I got news from the Duchess of Gloucestershire, her daughter Lydia Branwell will be attending as well and she doesn’t have someone to escort her yet”; Maryse said but Alec shook his head.  


“No.”

Maryse narrowed her eyes.  


“Alexander..”, she started but he interrupted her and held up his hand.  


“I’ll be going with Magnus and no one else. I’ll introduce him as my official partner there and you can’t stop me. You’d have to un-invite me, though that would  _really_ bad in the press, don’t you think?”, he said with a grim expression, then motioned towards the door.

“I think you should leave now, Izzy and I had plans for tonight. We’ll see you at the ball on friday”, he said with bitter voice and Maryse’ lips formed a thin line.

“Good night, Alexander. Isabelle.”

And with those words she walked past the both of them and left the apartment. Izzy gaped at Alec in astonishment, then he clapped slowly. Alec gave her a pointed look.

“Wow, Alec. Seriously, wow! I mean, I knew you would stand up to her but this was.. wow. And does Magnus know of his luck yet?”, she asked as she followed Alec into the living room and dropped down on the couch. Alec closed his eyes and inhaled slowly.

“No, he doesn’t.” 

Izzy hummed.  
“It’s quite a big thing, right. And it’s this Friday”, she pointed out and Alec glared at her.  


“I  **know** . Can you drop it please, I just… when Mum mentioned this Lydia girl again I just lost it and blurted it out” he said and Izzy narrowed her eyes.  


“But you do want Magnus to accompany you, right? And not just because of Mum”, she said and Alec shook his head slowly, looking down at the floor.

“I want him to be my official boyfriend. I mean in public.”

“Let’s go then.”

Alec looked up at her in confusion.

“Go where?”

“To bring Cinderella the glass slipper and invite her to the ball”, Izzy smirked and Alec rolled his eyes, groaning as he hid his face in his hands.

 

 

Magnus was having quite a hectic night,  but he was happy and smiling nonetheless.   
He was still feeling happy since he had finally met Isabelle, Alec’s beloved sister he had heard so much about since they had started dating a month ago. He was delighted about her, the gorgeous Princess the exact opposite of her brother, which made the two of them even more adorable when together. He saw how much Izzy cared about Alec, and the way her eyes sparkled when he basically had told her how much he likes Alec had given his stomach butterflies. At least one Lightwood approved of their relationship.

Magnus placed the finished mixed cocktail in front of the girl that had ordered it and smiled at her, when Raphael nudged his elbow.  


“Your  _novio_ just came in and asked for you. I’ll give you ten minutes, but I swear to god, Magnus, if you won’t be here again when the time’s up I’ll drag you in here myself again and make you scrub  _el suelo_ all night til the wood will  gleam,  _entendido_ ? ”

Magnus narrowed his eyes in confusion, but he nodded.

“Yeah, sure, but I have no idea what he’s doing here. We saw each other earlier..”, he mumbled and Raphael raised an eyebrow.

“Whatever it is, ten minutes. Go”, he said and pushed Magnus towards the door which lead to the back and the hallway with their rooms. 

Magnus tried to think of why Alec was here to see him after they saw each other mere hours ago at dinner, and started worrying what it could be that needed to be done in person. He could have just send a text.

Alec was waiting in front of his door, leaning against the wall next to it and smiled when Magnus approached him.  


“Hey”, he said and pulled Magnus in for a longing kiss, gentle scraping the back of Magnus head and the latter felt his knees go weak at the lovingly motion. He moved back and beamed at Alec.

“Hello yourself, darling. To what do I owe the surprise visit?”, he asked and Alec reached into his coat and held out an envelope towards Magnus.   


“I wanted to give you this”, he said, suddenly nervous and Magnus raised an eyebrow.

“What’s this? Is this the part where I have to sign a royal contract of some sorts”, he teased and Alec let out a small laugh.

“What.. _no_ , just… how do you even come up with such things? Just open it.”

Magnus grinned as he pulled a card out of the envelope and looked at it.   
His eyes widened when he read what was written on the front and he looked up at Alec.

“What..”, he started but Alec interrupted him.

“It’s an invite. To the Spring Ceremony Ball. With me”, he said and swallowed. Magnus mouth fell open and he blinked a few times.  


“A… ball? As in.. a royal ball?”, he asked slowly and Alec nodded, swallowing again.  


“Yes. I’m formally asking you to be my companion to this ball”, he said and Magnus couldn’t do anything but gape at Alec.

_ Was this really happening right now? _

“Magnus?”, Alec asked worriedly when Magnus just stared at him, and he slouched his shoulders.  


“You.. shit, you don’t have to say yes of course. Damn, I really am terrible with such things.. You probably don’t want to go, I mean I wouldn’t if I didn’t have to, cause it’s just this boring thing with people talking and annoying the shit out of you and you wish you would be anywhere but there and you’d have to wear a fancy suit and, god, shit, I’m sorry, I...”, Alec rambled but was stopped when Magnus suddenly grabbed the lapels of his coat and yanked him forward, crashing their lips together. Alec yelped in surprise when they kissed, but he quickly kissed Magnus back as f ervently and they broke apart panting.

“Of course I’ll g with you to this ball, god damn it Alec”, Magnus laughed and Alec couldn’t help but grin and chuckle.  


“Seriously? Even after my nonsense rambling just now?”, he laughed and Magnus nodded, kissing him again quickly.  


“Yes, seriously, I feel like this is a dream. A royal ball and I’m your date! Holy shit!”, Magnus exclaimed and Alec laughed, kissing his nose affectionately.   


“I would be honored to have you as my date. Officially. As my boyfriend”, he added and Magnus eyes widened again.  


“You mean..”, he said and Alec nodded.

“Our coming out, if you can call it this. I want us to be official in every way”, he said and Magnus felt like his heart would burst right out of his chest in that very moment.

“Alexander, this is the most awesome thing someone has ever done for me”, he said and moved forward again, only to wince and flinch when a loud voice shouted down the hall.

“MAGNUS BANE, you _idiota_ , I don’t care if your boyfriend is the royal highness of England, get your ass back out here NOW, _maldito_!”, Raphael yelled down the hall and Magnus rolled his eyes.  


“I need to go, I’ll call you tomorrow when I get up, okay? It’s gonna be a long night”, Magnus said, then he quickly pressed one last kiss to Alec’s lips, turned around and sprinted down the hallway back to the bar.   
Alec could hear Raphael curse in Spanish but he couldn’t care less. Magnus had said yes to go with him to the ball and to get out in public as an official couple.  


“Are you done? I really want to go home and have a movie night now”, Izzy suddenly said from the backdoor and Alec jerked in surprise.

“Geez, how long did you stand there? I thought you would wait in the car?” he asked when he approached her and she grinned.  
“I couldn’t miss the show, could I? You two are the cutest”, she teased and Alec blused slightly.

“Shut up, Iz. We’re going now”, he said and pushed her forward.

 

I t was around half past twelve the next day, when Magnus got up after a long night shift until way into the morning. He took a quick shower, then got some breakfast, then he got his phone to call Alec. Alec was still on semester break until his internship would start at a big London company in two months. That, and the ball Magnus gathered, was the reason why Izzy was also in town spending time with her brother. She had congratulated Magnus on accompanying Alec to the ball the night before via text, since the both of them had exchanged numbers when they had gotten dinner.

Alec picked up after the third ring, and a pleasant warm feeling spread in Magnus chest when he heard Alec’s voice.

“Hey, how are you? How was the night?”, Alec asked and Magnus smiled as he poured himself another coffee. Raphael glared at him from across the table but stayed silent.

“It was quite alright, and Raphael didn’t even murder me or made me scrub the floor for staying away longer”, Magnus said and winked at his friend, who scoffed.  


“Tell your highness to make an appointment next time your off shift, or I have to start requiring a fee for keeping the barkeeper busy elsewhere”, Raphael grumbled and Magnus laughed.

“What? What did he say?”, Alec asked on the other side of the line but Magnus shook his head.  


“He’s just joking. Anyway, I wanted to ask you what I’m expected to wear to such an occasion”, Magnus asked after he avoided getting punched by Raphael.

“Uhm.. well I’m wearing a suit but..”, he started, then Magnus suddenly heard some shuffling and Izzys’s voice appeared.  


“Hi Magnus, it’s Isabelle. I overheard the conversation and needed to step in because you never, and I mean ever ask my brother for fashion advise. Are you doing anything right now?”, she asked and Alec could hear Alec protest in the back.

“Uh, no. I just finished breakfast. What do you have in mind?”, he asked and Izzy chuckled.  


“Perfect. Can you meet us outside  Fortnum & Mason in an hour?”, she asked and Magnus nodded.

“Sure. See you there I guess?”, he said and Izzy laughed.

“We’re looking forward to it, then she hung up and Magnus looked at his mobile. Raphael raised an eyebrow.

“I’m going shopping with Alec and his sister Isabelle”, he said slowly, processing what actually happening. Raphael arched an eyebrow.  


“Another royal? Wow, your collection is growing. Where are you going?”, he asked and Magnus inhaled.

“Fortnum & Mason.”   


Raphael whistled through his teeth.  
“Not bad. Have fun then. I’ll see you tonight”, he said and with those words he left Magnus alone in the kitchen.

So he was going shopping.

With his boyfriend and his boyfriends’ sister.

The prince and princess of England.

 

Alec was fidgeting with his sleeves a bit as they waited for Magnus inside the entrance hall of Fortnum & Mason. He was still a bit angry at Izzy, who had just taken over his call with Magnus and decided to take them both shopping, but he was also nervous about taking Magnus to this luxury store. He didn’t what Magnus would think about this all, but he tried to calm himself by telling him Magnus was indeed aware they had money. And a reputation to uphold.   
Even if Alec rather did not have to.

“Magnus! Over here”, Izzy called out when she spotted the barkeeper and Alec took a deep breath before he started walking behind Izzy towards Magnus. He smiled when he saw Magnus confidently walking up to them, dressed in a dark blue blazer that hugged his body in an excellent way and Magnus grinned at the both of them, then kissed Izzy’s cheek lightly.

“I have to admit, I have never been in here, but it looks absolutely stunning. Hello Alexander”, he smiled and squeezed Alec’s hand quickly, aware that they were in public and not yet officially together to be seen. Alec smiled.

“Hey Magnus. So uh.. Izzy suggested we’d go shopping together to get us both an outfit for Friday”, he said and run a hand through his hair. Izzy grinned.

“He never really knows what to wear either, except a boring plain suit. I have a feeling I can get you to persuade him to wear something different this time”; she smirked and Alec groaned. So this was what Izzy was trying to do as well. Magnus winked at Alec and hooked his arm into Izzys.

“I’m sure I can be of service, dear.”

 

They strolled through various shops and Magnus was more and more impressed with the designs the deeper they went into the shopping center. Izzy stopped at one particular shop and nudged Alec’s side.

“I bet you’ll agree to wear one of those suits if Magnus has a matching one, hm?”, she asked and Alec swallowed. The fabrics were looking incredible, and he actually liked them. He glanced at Magnus who was also smirking.

Dark blue suit jackets with the smallest patterns over them, with a dark shirt and matching pants. He slowly nodded.  


“I.. could try one”, he suggested and Izzy practically beamed.   


“Oh my god, this is a first time he agreed to it! Let’s get someone to get you the right size and Magnus.. I think you’re doing okay on your own to find something, right?”, she asked and Magnus nodded, already eyeing the extraordinary jackets and shirts.

“I’m good, you go get him dressed up nicely and we’ll meet in the changing room”, he said, winked at Alec, then he strolled away.

Izzy got a shop assistant to find Alec the correct sizes, then she hushed him to change into the clothes while she went looking for a dress herself. Alec was surprised she hadn’t already gotten one, as she was always early when it came to shopping for such occasions but he didn’t give it more thoughts. He put on the pants and shirt with matching shoes the assistant had picked out for him, then tied the tie and shrugged on the jacket. It came with a handkerchief,  the same dark red color as his tie,  which he arranged in the front pocket, then he run a hand through his hair and stepped out of the changing room.   
He walked over to the big mirrors on the opposite wall and looked at his reflection. 

The blue color looked great,  and the red color of the tie and handkerchief suited it all, and he felt a rush of confidence sweep over him.

“My, my, _Alexander_ ”, a voice came from the changing room next to him and he looked over there, only or his breath to get caught in his throat.

Magnus stood in front of the room, dressed tight black suit pants with matching black shoes, with a black shirt on top and a dark red jacket, hugging his torso in just the right places. There was a golden  ornament on the lapels of the jacket and the handkerchief had the same golden spots on it. The Tie was also golden.

And Magnus looked absolutely  _breathtaking_ .

“Magnus, this looks fantastic”, Izzy said when she stepped out of her changing room into the picture, wearing a black dress that was tight on her upper body, but with a slightly flowing skirt. She grinned at Magnus, then whistled when she noticed Alec.  


“Wow, Alec this really suits you”, she said, but Alec only had eyes for this gorgeous man in front of him, who was now standing next to him and checking their reflection.

“I guess we make a pretty nice picture”, Magnus pointed out and Alec nodded slowly, still taken aback. Magnus smirked.  


“Darling, you got anything to say?”, he teased and in that moment Alec grabbed him by the lapels and crushed their lips together.

Izzy gasped at Alec’s sudden move  _in public_ but smiled when the two men broke apart and stared at each other.  
“You look amazing”, Alec whispered to Magnus and the latter grinned.

“You clean up well yourself. I guess we found out outfits, right?”, he asked and Alec nodded.

“Absolutely.”

Izzy shook her head at the both of them and laughed.  


“You guys are too cute!”

 

They changed back into their normal clothes after the dressing up and Alec sat down in the room with the mirror’s, while Magnus helped Izzy look for more dressed, which she also tried on.   
In the end, she decided on one Magnus found for her and they made their way towards the exit of the shop when Magnus looked at them in confusion.  


“Wait, aren’t we gonna pay for those clothes?”, he asked and Alec ducked his head a little. Izzy smiled gently at Magnus.  


“We’re regulars. They’re gonna deliver the clothes to Alec’s flat, and it’s all taken care of”, she simply said and Magnus head spun towards her.

“What?”, he choked out and a flash of panic hit him.  


“You.. you just bought me all of the stuff?  _Everything_ ?”, he asked and blinked a few times.  Alec pressed his lips together, not saying a word. Izzy tilted her head slightly and nodded.

“Don’t worry about it. I invited you here, so we paid for the things. Now, I really want to drink a latte, how about we go to the restaurant on the top floor?”, she said and both Magnus and Alec nodded. When they got there, they immediately got a table and ordered their drinks, then Izzy excused herself and left them alone. Neither of them had said a word for a while and eventually, Alec cleared his throat.

“Was it too much?”, he asked carefully and Magnus inhaled. Alec sighed and closed his eyes for a second.

“It was. God, I’m such an idiot and should have never let Izzy drag you here and now.. I’m sorry, Magnus it’s just… I… we… I mean we have the...” Alec groaned quietly.  


“Shit. I… I’m an idiot”, he said and frowned. Magnus took a deep breath, then he looked at Alec.

“Alexander, it’s okay. I was just.. overwhelmed. I mean this.. is normal for you and I should have known when I agreed to come along. Don’t apologize, when you gave me the most stunning present today”, he said and Alec looked at him with a relieved expression.  


“Really?”

“Yes. I just.. have to get used to this. You are royal after all.”

Alec nodded, a small smile on his face as he reached for Magnus hand under the table.  


“Thanks. For.. everything”, he said and Magnus grinned.

“Who would say no to such a gift anyway”, he winked at Alec, and that was when Izzy came back, a smile on her face.  


“Did I miss something?”, she asked with a raised eyebrow, but both men shook their head with matching smiles.  


“Nope.”

 

**Friday** .

Alec was already done getting dressed, and since Magnus and Izzy took more time to get ready, he turned on his TV and zapped through the channels. He watched a rather boring nature documentary for a while, then glanced at the clock. They were gonna be late.

He turned off the TV, then got up and walked towards the guest bathroom where his siste and boyfriend were currently getting ready.

“Guys? We’re gonna be late, you need to hurry up”, he said as he knocked on the door and heard some laughing from inside.

“Guys?”

“Calm down Alec, we’re almost done”, Izzy called from inside and Alec let out a sigh. His mother would already be furious for him to actually take Magnus to the ball, she would be even more angry if they were gonna be late.  


“Seriously, we need to leave!”, he called again and stumbled backwards when the door suddenly opened. 

His mouth dropped a little when Magnus came out, followed by Izzy, who both wore a giant grin.

Magnus hair was neatly styled to the side, though a bit up, and his eyes were painted in a dark black color, while his skin slightly glistened.

He looked beautiful.

“Wow”, was all Alec was able to mumble and he blushed when Magnus winked at him with a laugh.  


“See something you like?”, he teased and Alec rolled his eyes.  


“Can we leave now?”, he asked, but his eyes never left Magnus who checked himself again in the hallway mirror. He turned around towards Izzy and Alec and nodded with a satisfied grin.  


“Let’s crash the party, shall we?”, he said and both Lightwood’s erupted in laughter.

 

The location of the ball was stunning, and Magnus couldn’t stop gaping at all the beautiful decorations and the people in stunning clothes.

Though, he and Alec did clean up pretty good themselves.

Many eyes were on them as they entered the giant ballroom hands intertwined, and Alec felt Magnus hand shake a bit, so he squeezed them reeassuringly, smiling at Magnus.

_Deep breaths,_ the barkeeper thought.

Izzy walked in with her accompany Simon after Alec and Magnus and smiled when she looked at how happy her brother looked. 

Magnus, on the other hand, was a nervous wreck. This was royalty.  _Real_ royalty. And he was just casually standing amongst them, hand in hand with the freaking  _prince_ of England.

A rush of self-con sciousness hit him, but he smiled at Alec, and leaned in to him for a second.  


“Can.. can we have a private moment for a second?”, he whispered to Alec, who nodded and excused them from the people they had been talking to just now. Magnus lead Alec away from the big crowd, towards doors that lead outside on the balcony and he took a deep breath there. Alec looked at him worriedly.

“Are you okay? I know this can be.. overwhelming. But we can leave in about two hours, after the official speeches, if you want to”, he suggested and Magnus heart ached at the way Alec was so worried about him.

“I’m good, it’s just.. overwhelming, like you said. But I actually wanted to give you something, to be honest”, he said and Alec arched an eyebrow.

“Give me something?”

Magnus nodded.

“Yes. I.. I found it a day after we went to this crazy expensive shopping center and I… god this must be so silly but I saw these and thought of us and.. just.. here.”

Magnus motioned for Alec to hold out his hand and dropped a small metall thing into it. Alec furrowed his brow and took a closer look, then he smiled.  
It was a bracelet, just a simple black one, but he instantly liked it. Alec looked up at Magnus who was nervously biting his lip.

“You.. I have the same one. Obviously”, he said and pulled up the sleeve of his left hand to reveal the same black bracelet.

“I thought you might like it”, he admitted and Alec nodded.

“I do, it’s beautiful, thank you Magnus”, he said and held it out to him.  


“Help me?”

Magnus grinned, then he took the bracelet from Alec, only to put it on his wrist. He looked down at the both of their hands with a pleased smile and Alec took his hand and stroke the back of it slowly. They both looked up and smiled.

“I love you”, Alec said and Magnus heart raced, squeezing Alec’s hand back.  


“I love you too”, he answered and Alec grinned, then he leaned in to brush a sweet, chaste kiss to Magnus lips, only to part when someone coughed behind them. They broke apart and looked over their shoulders to find Alec’s mother standing there.

“Alexander, what are you doing?”, she asked. Alec glanced at Magnus, then looked back at his mother.

“Mum, this is Magnus, my boyfriend”, he introduced them and Magnus swallowed nervously.

“It’s really nice to meet you, Mrs. Lightwood”, he said and Maryse narrowed her eyes.  


“Hello."  
She didn't sound nice at all.

"Alexander, the speeches are about to start”, she said, then she turned around and left them standing there. Magnus frowned, but Alec cradled his face quickly and shook his head.  


“Don’t let it get to your head. I don’t care what she thinks, what anyone thinks, and I’m gonna let everyone know tonight. Screw my mother because no one is gonna change my mind”, he said with a stern voice, and Magnus swallowed.

“But..”, he started but Alec shook his head.

“No but. I love you.”

Magnus nodded and felt tears prickle in the corner of his eyes.  


“I love you too.”

 

 


End file.
